


Destroy Me

by bloodasthickasink



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (no rape happens), Alpha Original Female Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Domme OFC, Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Negan (Walking Dead), Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, submissive negan, written as negan/ofc but can be seen as negan/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: They always say fake it until you make it.Which is exactly what Negan did to pass as an Alpha. For years, he had everyone thinking he was a natural born Alpha, grade A specimen of man. No one knew he was an Omega. All of that is changed when he meets Hades, a female Alpha with a temper to match his and a smell that drives him crazy.Fuck. She's his true mate.





	1. Pleased to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comment on a fic about Omega Negan, and I am so about this idea. I did have to take some liberties with how Alpha/Omega biology works in order to make this work.

The day starts normally.

Negan and his men are on a multi-day supply mission. It’s about day three, and Negan is tired. So damn tired. At this point, all he wants to do is crawl into one of his wives’ beds and fuck them senseless. Well, the first thing he wants to do is shower and then sleep for as long as he can. When he wakes up, he wants to fuck one, if not more, of his wives senseless. However, he knows himself, knows what he needs to do. The heat is steadily building under his skin, and he knows that he needs to fuck before he explodes.

Goddamn heats were always the worst, especially given the current situation.

He was lucky enough to figure out that if he fucked enough, and emphasis on that word. Not ‘had sex’ or ‘made love’ or any bullshit like that. He needed to fuck hard core and rough, no question. If he fucked enough, it seemed to satisfy his heats enough that he could function. Yeah, he had to do it over multiple days, but it was necessary. He couldn’t exactly go around telling people he was a goddamn Omega, could he?

Thank fucking God that male Omegas could pop pseudo knots. That way everyone, including his wives, thought that he just had really terrible ruts. The omega smell was no big deal. As long as he acted tough and Alpha-like, which he was, he’d be fine. He was more of an Alpha than some of those dipshits out there as far as he was concerned. It did help that female Alphas and gay Alphas were the only ones who could smell a male Omega’s true scent. The male Alphas knew better than to try and fuck him, thank the fucking Lord. That’s not to say they didn’t come on to him because a few were bold enough. They just knew there was no real way they’d get with him. If he was honest, he didn’t exactly mind the attention. It felt nice to know that people actually wanted him in that way.

The Saviors load up their vehicles, ready to go home. It was obvious all of them were tired. They hadn’t lost anyone this trip, but they had come too close for comfort multiple times. The windows are down, and they’re just rolling right along when Negan slams on brakes.

He doesn’t have to say a word.

They all smell it. A bunch of Omegas.

It was a hard and fast rule that if the Saviors found a group of Omegas without a good place to stay, they’d take them in. All of them thought the reasoning was simple. Either Negan wanted another potential wife or he felt obligated to keep them safe because they were considered weaker. He did feel that obligation, but it was for reasons no one else knew. He couldn’t let some fucker hurt other Omegas. He just couldn’t. 

David is the first to start following the smell. Negan rolls his eyes.

“Alright, let’s go fucking find them!” He barks, although it wasn’t necessary. The group was already moving. Arat seemed the most tense. He knew that she was prepping for some sort of horror. She was a fellow Omega, and life had not been as kind to her as it had to him.   
Negan, naturally, leads the way, Lucille slung over his shoulder. He whistles a jaunty little tone softly, not loud enough to attract Bitters. Just loud enough to let the Omegas know they were there. He had no intention of frightening them. He sniffs the air occasionally in order to follow them. When another scent mixes with the Omegas, he pauses. The Saviors do too. They must have smelled it as well. 

Alpha.

Funnily enough, this Alpha smelled good to him. Well, better than most. It was the strangest combination of scents. He could smell leather, like from a worn leather jacket, and fresh tobacco leaves, and freshly cut wood. The air tasted fresh to him, like it did after he made a home run or kicked someone’s ass. The kind of freshness that came right after cardio. Underneath it all, he could smell…Gardenias? Gardenias with a hint of apples and roses. And honey. The honey was an after taste, but it was so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. Fuck, that smelled good.

“Negan…” Simon’s voice interrupted the quiet. He didn’t say there was another presence; he didn’t have to. Negan nodded, and the Saviors shifted slightly. He could feel the grin on some of their faces, feel the urge to fight bubbling just under the surface of their skin. As the scent got stronger, some of the men grew more restless. Negan attributed it to the fact that they were most likely going into yet another fight until the gardenia smell grew stronger.

The combination of scents only meant one thing. This person was not only an Alpha but a female one. Negan let out a groan of disappointment at the thought. Female Alphas were so rare at this point, considering most of them had given their lives to protect Omegas. Solidarity with other women and all that. The few that survived often met even more brutal fates than Omegas. Most male Alphas couldn’t tolerate female Alphas, so when they could hurt and kill the women with impunity, well… Men were savages. He wasn’t in the mood to kill another human today. 

“Why don’t you just do us all a favor and come out?” It didn’t matter if they were stealthy now; their scents had obviously given them away. With an almost theatrically sigh, Negan adjusted Lucille. “I don’t have any intention of hurting you. For now.” His grin showed far more teeth than necessary.

Underbrush rustled as the female Alpha made her way out to them. God, she smelled so good to him, almost heavenly. When she finally stepped to where the group could see her, Negan almost let out a desperate groan.

She was beautiful. Dark hair, full lips, dangerous eyes. She had muscle, he could tell from the way her shirt rippled as she moved. And goddamn was she tall, almost model tall. Legs and toned ass, although not big, and a set of tits to die for. Her gorgeous body didn’t detract from the fact she looked more than ready to tear each one of them from limb to limb. If anything, he found that he liked it more. Mania looked so good on her. That, and he found that stupid saying about crazy girls fucking better than normal ones was so true. 

In her right hand was a… 

“Fucking seriously?” He couldn’t help asking. “You’ve got a goddamn flail?”

She gives him a toothy grin, one as toothy as his earlier. 

“I like to go medieval on Alphas.” She growled. “And if you even think about hurting these Omegas, medieval will look damn good compared to what I’ll do to you.”

Negan held up his hands in mock surrender. Well, he made it look like mock surrender for his men. Truth be told, it was real. All he wanted to do was submit to this gorgeous woman.

“Relax. We’re not here to hurt them. We just want to help them. Bring them to a safe space.” He pauses and can tell his words are not making her feel better. If anything, they’re making her tense up more. “I have no tolerance for rape in my community. I personally will tear any bastard that tries from limb to limb.”

Her postures slowly relaxes at his words, although he can still see she wants to tear him apart.

“I’m Negan, and this fine looking group are my Saviors.” He gestures to the people behind him.

“You can call me Hades.”


	2. Beast of Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments! I really appreciate it so much!
> 
> General warnings: there is referenced/implied non-con in this chapter. None of it happens in this chapter; it happened in the past, if that's a concern.

“So you’re takin’ care of all of them?” Negan asks Hades later. She nods, prompting him to let out a low whistle. “No wonder they’re all so fuckin’ protective of you.”

The stand-off from earlier had been ended when one of the Omegas they’d smelled cried out in pain. Hades didn’t even blink; she ran off to find the Omega who howled, the Saviors in pursuit. Negan knew from the smell that most of them were worried about some sort of foul play or Biter. Their fears had been confirmed when it turned out to be a Biter. From the sounds in the distance, more were coming. Hades moved with efficiency, calling all of the various Omegas out of their hiding spots. God, there were at least twenty. A good number of them were young too, and more than a couple were pregnant. Negan didn’t need Hades to tell him what she wanted. Hell, his boys didn’t even need to be told. A group of them, headed by Dwight, took the pregnant and younger ones and began herding them towards the vehicles. The Omegas that could fight split into two groups as well; one going with Dwight and the other slipping amongst the Saviors.

It was an efficient, if highly brutal, fight. The hoarde was just large enough that Hades’s little group of Omegas needed the extra help. Negan had no doubt in his mind that this pack could have held the Biters off for a while and even kill a bunch of them, but he also could tell the number of casualties would have been high. Throughout all the chaos, Hades seemed to be in her element. The pair of them ended up standing back to back, leaving a trail of dead Biters in their wake. 

Negan attributed the fact that he could smell Hades grief under the cloying scent of the dead to the fact that they stood so close together during that fight, but he knew better. Well, his subconscious did. The important part of it was focusing on killing as many Biters as possible without being bit himself. He let himself ease into the feeling of the fight, into the ever-present rage he hid. When he thought back on it later, he found that he also used that sense of grief emanating from his new fighting partner to fight meaner than he had in a while.

It’d been less than an hour, and he was already responding to Hades’s emotions. Fuck. He didn’t like the thought of being pussy whipped, but he might just be.

Once the Biters had been dispatched, Negan turned to his Saviors in order to acknowledge a job well done. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Omegas who had fought alongside his men slink away. The sense of sadness was palpable, the smell staining the air. The group’s mood sobered in an instant. The Omegas clustered together, close to where Hades had gone. She stood by a corpse that he realized, a little late, was the Omega who’d gotten hurt. She seemed to be alive still, gasping on air and spitting out blood. 

One of the Omegas, probably the second in command if the group’s deference was anything to go by, came up to Hades. She wrapped her arms around the female Alpha. 

“I can do it, if you don’t want to.” He heard the Omega say softly. Hades shook her head. 

“I got her into this mess. I’ll take her out of it.” She murmured before swinging the flail high. 

No one could look each other in the eye after the sickening crunch. They all stood quiet for a moment. Sure, none of the Saviors knew the Omega, but a human death was a fuckin’ human death. She wasn’t an enemy, so it was sad. After a long moment, Hades turned back towards the group of Saviors.

“Alright. Whenever you’re ready.” Negan blinked.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“I know you Alphas.” The words dripped with venom. “I’m going to have to fight you eventually in order to keep these Omegas safe. I’d rather get it done now than worry about when your group was going to try and ambush us.” 

Negan bit his tongue. On the one hand, yeah, he could see himself doing that, but he wouldn’t do it to a group like this. A group of Alphas? Abso-fucking-lutely. But this motley group? He wouldn’t unless there was a reason to.

“Nah, doll.” He gave Hades his best smile. “I’ve got no intention of doin’ that. I’m better than that!” He pauses, letting his Saviors laugh. “I do want them to come with us. Strength in numbers and all that. And I’m not going to let any harm come to them.”

“Alphas lie.” She growls.

“That may be, but I’m not. Come along with us, see for yourself. Hell, come with us just so you can keep an eye on them and make sure they’re alright.”

“I would ra-“

“Hades.” A soft voice interrupted. It was Omega who had comforted Hades earlier. She’s looking at Hades as if she had sway over the female Alpha. That was fuckin’ odd. Why would she feel that way? 

Holy fucking shit.

Negan had to bit down hard on his tongue to repress a feral growl. Hades had marked the fucking Omega. Funnily enough, even though he feels he should be mad at Hades for this, he’s mad at the Omega. A jealous, boiling sort of rage.

“What, Anna?” Negan’s eyes narrowed. Fuckin’ little slut’s name was Anna, huh? He’d have to remember that.

“I think we should go with them.” Anna holds up her hands. “Negan’s right. Safety in numbers. We also need to find people willing to help us, and well… They fought off the Walkers with us instead of stealing us away immediately. I’d say that makes them more trustworthy than most.”

Hades and Anna have a silent conversation between the two of them. Hades isn’t super expressive, but he can smell how pissed she is. After a long moment, she nods.

“Fine.” She turns to face Negan. “We’ll go with you. But if any harm falls to any of the-“

“Trust me, whatever you do to them won’t be anything compared to what I’ll do.” Negan grins. “Hey, Dwight! Come over here! I want to reassure our new friend that I do keep order around the Sanctuary.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
It turned out that Hades, given name Claire, rescued all of the Omegas from various situations. She had been wandering on her own for a while when she found a group to stick with for a bit. She apparently met both Anna and her ‘calling’ there. Hades wouldn’t go into details, but Negan didn’t want them. Anna was being abused, tortured, and raped by that group. Hades, well… Hades took that as well as Negan would have. She freed Anna and ran from the group with her. Saved Anna’s life, no doubt about it. 

Apparently, the experience left an impact on both of them because the two of them decided to free other Omegas kept captive against their will. Negan grimaced. That would explain the sheer number of pregnancies in the group.

“So, I gotta fuckin’ ask. Why Hades?” His eyes are on the road when he asks. They were almost to the Sanctuary, thank fuck. Hades shrugs.

“Anna called me that when she was recovering. She… she remembered the bodies when we escaped. She asked if I was some sort of God of Death.” Hades doesn’t look at Negan. “I liked it. So I told her yeah.”

“Does she know your past name or whatever?”

“She does. She thinks Hades suits me better.” Hades looks out the window. She’s not relaxed, not fully anyway. She’s still on alert, eyes darting towards any noise she hears. Still, Negan has to resist the urge to smile. He can tell she’s relaxed far more than she would with someone else. A secret part of him, one that he’s hidden away for years, hums happily at the thought. She might not fully trust him, but damn, that little bit she does trust him feels so fucking good. A wave of happiness floods through him at the thought of having her trust fully, having more of it than anyone else. He fuckin’ loves the idea that she confides in him and lets him help her, and…

Fuck. What the fuck was he thinking? It had to be his stupid heat coming on. Yeah, having someone’s trust was nice, but this was borderline romantic novel bullshit. Had to be his heat. 

They get to the Sanctuary and unload. Negan wastes no time in getting space for the Omegas to sleep. They were used to each other and wanted to stay as close to each other as possible, so that made his job relatively easy. Hell, they made it super easy on him by wanting to stay in groups. The big problem he had to deal with was probably going to be Anna.

Fucking Anna. He rubbed his temples at the thought. He had no doubt Anna would want to be with her mate or whatever, which he wasn’t about. Hades was a female Alpha, so Negan figured it’d be best to keep her close to him. He knew some of the Alphas would try and hurt Hades, and while he knew she could kick their asses with one hand behind her back, he didn’t want to risk her getting jumped. 

Anna, to his immense surprise, makes it easy on him too. They’re in the middle of figuring out where to put the last Omega, and it looked like she was going to have to stay with someone new.

“I’ll stay with her.” Negan blinks and peers at her from over the top of his glasses. “She’s needs someone she knows to stay with her, so I’ll do it.”

Hades looks at Anna, the two trading a secret look. Hades nods.

“It’s fuckin’ settled, then!” Negan tries not to beam too much. “Got that shit out of the way.”

Negan sets up Hades in one of the rooms next to his. Sure, he’d left them open for a reason, but she was a better reason to put someone in there. Alpha smell was sure as fuck to linger in that area now, so he would be even more convincing as an Alpha. He had a feeling she was a light sleeper, so he could use her as an easy bodyguard. It worked out perfectly. Well, almost.

He had just shown Hades to her room and was about to head out when her hand came out to grab his wrist, quicker than he was anticipating. The room flooded with an almost irresistible smell. It took him way longer than he wanted to admit to realize it was coming from her.

“Negan.” She purrs, making goosebumps form over his skin. “When were you going to tell me you were an Omega?”

“The fuck does it matter to you?” He tries to sound like this doesn’t bother him at all, like it was whatever. He thought he might sound whiney. He didn’t expect it to come out… well, desperate but in a good way.

“Relax, ‘Mega. I’m not going to hurt you or do anything you don’t want.” She lets go of his wrist as if to prove her point. “I won’t even bring this up again. If that’s what you want.”

“I sense there’s a ‘but…’ coming.” He crosses his arms over his chest, eying her warily. He felt like he should walk away, should take this opportunity for this to never be brought up again.

“I want to talk about this. I want- I want a lot of things, ‘Mega mine. But I won’t. Not without your consent.”

“Consent for fucking what, exactly?”

“I want to court you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment, I will love you forever. That, and it encourages me to write more.
> 
> But seriously, I'm always a slut for compliments.


End file.
